Meeting in the Past
by Miss C.A.J
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi had managed to survive Middle school in one piece but of course it was too soon to rejoice and he couldn't get to graduation without being sent to the past, right into Primo's time ! What should he do ! And why does it keep happening to him ? And no he really isn't a Mafia Boss ! Really !
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 _ **Meeting in the Past**_

Chapter 1

It was a peaceful day in Namimori, the birds were chirping, the people going about with their lives and the greatest mafia in the world tenth leader was quietly sitting in his classroom in Namimori Middle School.

Sawada Tsunayoshi leaned his head on his hand as he listened to the teacher speech. A few seats ahead Gokudera Hayato, his Storm guardian and self-proclaimed right-hand man was seemingly painfully bored. A few rows behind him Yamamoto Takeshi, his friend and Rain guardian wasn't even attempting to follow the class and was sleeping on his arms. Glancing to his side Tsuna saw that Kozato Enma, his best friend was listening though disinterestedly. He knew that Dokuro Chrome, his sub-Mist guardian was most likely looking out the window waiting for the end of class patiently.

Tsuna turned his head slightly and his eyes came upon Sasagawa Kyoko, the girl he had liked for three years already, she caught his gaze and gave him a bright smile in return. Tsuna felt he could get blinded from looking at her directly, no wonder she was Sasagawa Ryohei's, his Sun guardian, little sister. From the corner of his eyes he saw Kurokawa Hana smirking at him and he quickly turned his head back to the front.

It was a wonder so many people associated with the Mafia were in the same class, not that the faculty or normal students knew about that fact, Tsuna wondered at the faces they'd make if they knew. He in turn just felt lucky to be in the same class as so many of his friends. The teacher probably just thought of it as dumping the most troublesome elements in the school together, that class and the next one, where the other three remaining Shimon students were in as well as Naito Longchamp, though the Tomaso family Decimo was absent half the time, it was a wonder he could graduate.

Not that Tsunayoshi considered himself part of the Mafia, if anyone bothered asking him anymore he would tell them he'd never become a mafia boss, no matter how Reborn put it, Vongola Decimo or Neo-Vongola Primo. Still he couldn't completely resent Reborn for crashing into his life nearly three years ago or Nono, Timoteo the Vongola Ninth, for making him the Vongola Boss heir and sending Reborn to tutor him to that effect. After all he had made most of his friends because of it and became stronger than he ever could have imagined.

That was something he already had begun to believe in the future world, as he had told Byakuran then, everything that happened were a precious part of his life. And thinking back a lot certainly had happened, beginning with Reborn, the infant hitman, arrival in Japan and his house.

After that he had met Gokudera-kun, became friend with Yamamoto, Lambo had crashed into his life, or more like house followed by Bianchi, Gokudera-kun older sister. He came to know Miura Haru, one of his precious friend though an odd girl, he also met Ryohei onii-san and through that became closer to Kyoko-chan. He also met I-pin, Fuuta and Dino, the Cavallone Family Boss.

He met so many people during his first year of Middle School.

Though somehow it paled in comparaison to the adventures he had during his second year. Meeting Naito-kun, going to Mafia Land, and the summer festival where they fought with Hibari Kyoya, his Cloud guardian (tentative). But after that, it seems their adventures took a more serious turn beginning with Mukuro apparition, Rokudo Mukuro was his other Mist guardian (also tentative) who wanted to possess his body.

Though he won that first battle and Mukuro was ultimately thrown in the Mafia prison, Vindice. Troubles only followed from there, what with the Varia appearing and the battle for the Rings and who would become Nono successor between him and Xanxus, Varia's leader.

Not that he wanted the title of Decimo or the Vongola ring then but he also couldn't have let Xanxus succeed Nono and done as he please, not the least reason being that would have meant forfeiting his and his friends lives.

In the end it was revealed Xanxus was Nono adopted son and not of his blood and Tsuna became the heir, he really hoped Nono and Xanxus would bridge back the rift between them...

That was also the time when he learned that his father Iemitsu was part of Vongola as the Boss of CEDEF. That damn Dad, he thought mulishly, the man was probably sprawled in their living room right now, since he actually had come to attend his graduation ceremony, Tsuna hoped he wouldn't do anything embarrassing, at least his mom was happy.

And then he was actually sent ten years into the future, it was probably his most outrageous adventure mostly because it was so out of this world anyone would have a hard time believing it. Byakuran was definitely his toughest opponent up to then, he was glad the white haired man seemed to have turned a new leaf in the present, Yuni would keep an eye on him.

Some time after they got back to their own time they met the Shimon Family, because of a deep misunderstanding they fought but thankfully they were able to resolve it with the help of mementos left by Vongola Primo, Giotto, and Shimon Primo, Cozart. They learned that Daemon Spade was behind everything, the suffering of the Shimon family and the plan to kill Tsuna and his guardians. Fighting together Tsuna and Enma were able to win against him, and Mukuro was released from Vindice thanks to his part in the conflict.

Now everyone was friends, well at least the Shimon guardians and his own got along well mostly. Though Tsuna knew some in Vongola still wanted retribution against the Shimon for their part in wrecking the inheritance ceremony but Tsuna was grateful Nono was understanding and forbade any actions against them, even if some saw it as a sign of weakness. Tsuna was glad, maybe the Shimon could live a more peaceful life now.

After that however they barely had time to rest before the Arcobaleno Representatives Battles began. That certainly was a hectic time, and they had to fight against the Vindice who were actually former Arcobaleno, and really strong too. Even with Tsuna's group, Varia, CEDEF, Mukuro's group, Yuni and Byakuran's peoples, Dino, Enma and all the Arcobaleno fighting on the same side they had nearly lost. Thankfully the Arcobaleno curse was lifted in the end, with Bermuda and the others Vindice taking care of the device. Though Tsuna still didn't really get what had changed for Reborn and the other babies.

Well compared to that, his third year of Middle School had been positively boring with only the crazy antics of his famiglia and friends to deal with, Reborn continuous sadistic training and of course the few assassinations attempts on him here and there that he and his closest guardians dealt with. Though all that however he was still no-good Tsuna as Reborn often reminded him, his average on test had only gotten up to 40, even with all the studying he did, and he tripped over his own feet at least once a week, the other day he also had a dog chase him down a few streets before he managed to lose him. Thinking about it Tsuna sighed internally, actually it kind of was a miracle he was able to graduate with his grades, but thinking on it the teachers of Namimori were probably lax in passing grades as long as there wasn't too much abscenteism. As expected of a school who let a certain student chose his own grade, not that Tsuna blamed them, he was terrified of Hibari too.

"That's all. Class dismissed and I'll see you in a week for the graduation ceremony." The teacher finally announced.

A few exclamation of joy and sigh of relief were let out by students as the class emptied.

As per usual Tsuna's group began to make their way outside together.

Tsuna saw the others students move out of their way, and could feel their gazes on them, or more like girls eyes on Gokudera and Yamamoto and boys eyes on Kyoko-chan and Chrome.

Arrived at the gate the boys said bye to the girls and Enma-kun who left with the other Shimon.

"I need to hurry or Lambo will make a fuss about me being late again." Said Tsuna as his two guardians followed.

"I'm going to have a word that selfish cow brat." Gokudera glared.

"Mah mah, he's just a kid." Yamamoto cheerfully said.

Arriving before Namimori South Primary School, Lambo was already waiting along I-Pin and Fuuta. They all had begun to go to school this year, Lambo and I-Pin in 1st grade and Fuuta in 5th. Well April come they would move onto the next grade just as Tsuna would enter High School.

"You're slow Idiot-Tsuna !" Complained the afro-haired child.

"Ya want a beating stupid cow ?!" Threatened Gokudera.

"Blegh ! I'm not listening to Stupid-Dera." Lambo stuck his tongue out.

"Lambo being impatient no good." Lectured I-Pin whose japanese had improved since starting school.

"Sorry Tsuna-nii, Mama don't want us three to go home by ourselves." Said Fuuta.

"It's okay, it's a small detour only and I'm the one to pick you up only half the time."

Bianchi would do it the rest of the time, when she wasn't out of town since she'd begun to work and take mission again. Haru would occasionally pick them up when she'd promise his mom she'd babysit the small ones. Though to be honest they probably hadn't anything to fear from most people with how strong I-Pin and Lambo were and Fuuta had a sharp intelligence that had often helped him escape people after his abilities.

Before the argument between Gokudera-kun and Lambo could degenerate further and dynamite and grenades made their apparition, Tsuna calmed them down, as Yamamoto laughed.

"You two sure argue like brothers." He pointed out, earning him a glare from Gokudera.

The commotion they made, as usual, attracted the eyes of the other people there to pick up their children and Tsnua quickly herded everyone away. Thankfully no more incident or argument broke out as they made their way to Tsuna's house. Gokudera and Yamamoto each veering off to their own houses.

"Welcome home." Nana smiled at them.

As the little ones went to get their snacks Tsuna went up to his room. His father poked his head out of the living room.

"Oh, Tsuna, come have a chat with your old man." Iemitsu grinned.

"Maybe later." Replied Tsuna. 'If you put some pants on.'

Finally in his room he fell on his bed. He had one week of free time before him. Maybe he would do something with Enma-kun, Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto. And he had that video game to finish with Lambo. Well that was if Reborn didn't plan some ridiculous activity related to his 'training'. Speaking of, where was the former Arcobaleno ? Normally he would already have been subjected to a kick for slacking off in form of greeting.

Maybe he was out. Getting a manga out Tsuna begun to read.

Two hour later Tsuna was woken up from his small nap by Lambo barging into his room like a tornado, his bazooka out, proudly held above his head.

"Look ! Look Tsuna ! I got my Bazooka modified!" The young cow-printed boy excitedly reported running in.

"Eh ?" Tsuna blearily said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Giannini is in town." Reborn said from the door.

"Giannini is here ? Is it really okay to have him touch the Ten-Year Bazooka after what happened last time ?" Cautiously asked the future Vongola Boss.

"Probably, he became better at weapons tuning recently."

"Reborn ! How can you be this carefree, it would be a huge problem if something..."

Lambo who had grown bored of being ignored had tried to jump on Tsuna's bed only to trip, the Bazooka leaving his hands to fly toward Tsuna, who tried to get out of the way but it was too late.

A big cloud of pink smoke appeared but when it dissolved nothing and more alarmingly nobody was there.

"That might be a problem." Said Reborn as he proceeded to kick Lambo around while waiting for the five minutes to be up. However 5, then 10 minutes passed and still Tsunayoshi Sawada didn't reappeared.

* * *

So this is my version of tenth generation meet the first. It follow what I think would be in line with the manga characterization, so no fluffy genius Tsuna sorry. No romance either, only friendship. Still I hope you enjoy this story !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 2

Primo stretched turning from his half finished stack of paperwork to glance out the window. He wondered if he could escape outside for a bit without G catching him, his right-hand man was so harsh on him where work was concerned, well he supposed that show how much his friend thought of his abilities. But when he started his vigilante group nearly ten years ago he sure didn't think so much paperwork would be involved, however as their organisation, territory and influence grew so did his stack of documents to take care of.

Actually nowadays, he wondered if it didn't become too big, if it continued he was afraid it would lead to greed and self-interest in Vongola ranks.

Giotto was pulled from his musings as three of his guardians entered his office.

"Primo we're back from our mission ! I brought you back a souvenir." Lampo marched in seemingly energetic for once.

"Oy ! Brat, I told you to knock first." Scolded G.

"It's alright, I was just considering taking a break." Said Giotto. G suspiciously eyed the remaining paperstack on his desk. "Did everything go well on your mission ?" He quickly went on.

"Yes. It was a simple reconnaissance mission after all." Knuckle spoke for the first time.

"Good. Then you should go rest, if there's nothing urgent you can give me the report later."

"The guardians are meeting this afternoon, in two hours." Said G.

Knuckle nodded and turned to leave but stopped when Lampo didn't follow. Instead the Thunder guardian went closer to Primo and handed him what looked like a rock.

"Here, it's a shiny stone I found on the way. You can use it as a paperweight or something. Take care of it, it's a gift from the great me after all." Proudly said Lampo.

"Thanks." Giotto took the rock, there wasn't much else he could say, especialy when the younger man seemed so pleased about it.

"It's a rock, what do you want Primo to do with it." G said in his usual no-nonsense manner.

"It can make a nice decoration, that was thoughtful of Lampo." Knuckle tried to keep the peace. "Let's go now." He said as they left the office.

Primo looked at the small rock and put it in his pocket, soon forgetting about it.

Later that afternoon Giotto entered his meeting room to see most of his guardians already here and took his place at the head of the table.

"Where is the lazy brat ?" Glared G to his right, to the one empty seat.

"I'm here no need to make a fuss." Said guardian arrived, his appearance disheveled as if he just woke up, which was likely.

"Ma, ma. Lampo, you should at least tuck your shirt in." Smiled Ugetsu.

"I don't want to hear about fashion from someone wearing a medieval outfit." Said Lampo yawning.

"Oh, did you brush up on your japanese history recently?" Asari Ugetsu replied not in the least offended.

"That's good Lampo ! You should try in your studies to the ultimate !" Knuckle approved.

"Enough nonsense, let's begin." Cut in Alaude looking a bit irritated.

"Of course. Then Daemon if you would begin with your report."

"Very well Primo." The Mist guardian stood.

And thus the meeting began. Giotto listened attentively to his guardians report but at the same time his mind kept wanting to wander, putting a hand in his pocket to take his watch he remembered the stone in his other pocket and took it out, fiddling with it under the table. His thoughts began wandering again to how big Vongola had become in just a decade. Would it still be here after his death ? His guardians had given him the nickname Primo, the First, which would imply others would follow after him. Maybe his son if he ever had a family. He wished he could know what would become of the Vongola and his descendants if he had any.

He felt the stone grow hot under his fingers and glancing at it saw it become shinier and shinier, getting it out from under the table, attracting the attention of everyone.

"What the hell ?" G expressed perfectly what Giotto was thinking.

"Lampo do you know anything about that ?" He asked the younger man.

"No, I picked it up next to a river because it looked pretty." He replied looking as bewildered as everyona else.

"Could it be dangerous ?" Said Asari one hand in his sleeve in easy reach of his weapons. Alaude already had his in hand.

Nobody had an answer to the japanese man concern as the stone grew brighter yet.

"Did you do something Giotto ?" G asked him.

"No. I was just thinking about things."

"Thinking ?" Daemon said. "What kind of thoughts ?"

"About Vongola. How I wished I knew how it would become and my sucessors."

The stone became the shiniest yet blinding everyone for a moment, they heard a thud and then the light receded completely. Looking where the stone had been the last time on the table before Primo, it was still there but looking once again like a harmless rock.

But what attracted the seven Vongola gazes was the teenage boy sprawled on the table next to it.

"Ow, ow, ow." He said rubbing his head before opening his eyes and in a matter of seconds becoming increasingly pale. "Hieee Primo !" He shrieked rather undignifiedly and then proceded to faint.

"Is he dead ?" Lampo was the first to speak.

"No, just unconscious." Knuckle checked the boy's pulse.

"He looked as surprised to see us as we were to see him." Asari said.

"He could still be an enemy trying to fool us." Cautioned Daemon.

"He's only a boy still." Knuckle frowned.

"We were around the same age when we started the Vongola." G said.

"He knew who Primo was." Alaude pointed out his eyes never leaving the boy.

"I don't think he is an enemy." Said Giotto extinguishing the dying will flame flame on his forehead who had appeared at first sign of danger.

"Is that your hyper intuition speaking ?" G turned to him.

"Maybe. And because I believe his appearance his related to the stone Lampo randomly picked up."

"After you formulated a wish in your thoughts." Daemon pointed out.

"Are you saying it's a magic rock who made a boy appear in answer to Primo's wish ?" G asked sceptical.

"I'm just stating the sequence of event." Daemon shrugged.

"What was your wish again Giotto ?" Asked Knuckle.

"I wished to know about the future of Vongola and my descendants if I had any." Repeated Primo his mind going in overdrive at the implications. As were some of the other guardians.

"He kind of look like you." Lampo remarked.

Primo looked at the teen closely, they did look alike with the same spiky hair though the boy's was brown and his features a bit more exotic looking than Giotto italian ones.

"Could he really be my... son ?" Primo finaly voiced the silent question on everyone's mind.

"We need to question him when he wake up." Said Alaude, wary of threats no matter from where or whom.

"He's not a prisoner Alaude." Primo was surprised at the surge of protectiveness within him toward the boy.

"Well for now until he wake up there is not much we can do." Said Ugetsu.

"You're right. Knuckle could you take him to a guest room ? Let's finish the meeting, I'll be able to sense when he wake up and we can talk about things further then."

The rest of the guardians nodded to Primo decision and proceded to do as told.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 3

Tsuna woke up groggy and it took him several minutes to really wake up. But as he opened his eyes expecting to be in his room, he quickly became aware that was far from the case. It looked like a chic european-styled hotel room.

Then he remembered, it wasn't a dream, he had been hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka and as the pink cloud of smoke disappeared he at first truly believed he had traveled to the future once again and was surrounded by his ten-year older guardians but it only had lasted a few seconds before he realized the coloring were wrong. More than that if he went to the future he should have exchanged place with his futur self, which meant the man before him who looked alike was Vongola Primo and the six other men his guardians. That's when he'd freaked out a bit and fainted.

Groaning, he sat up in the bed and put his head on his knees. How had he managed to somehow get catapulted around 200 years into the past ?

That's it Giannini was banned from touching the ten-year Bazooka once he went back to his time. Well, he had to hope he'd go back as soon as possible. At least he hadn't woken up in a cell so that must mean Primo didn't think he was an enemy or posed a threat to his famiglia.

The door to the room opened and a man Tsuna recognized as Knuckle, the first generation Sun guardian, entered, his gaze immediately zeroing on Tsuna.

"Buongiorno. Primo said you were awake." He smiled and the brunette boy relaxed a bit.

"Huh, ah, Bunjiorno ?" He tried, his Italian skill pretty non-existant for being a Mafia heir for several years now.

Knuckle seemed to understand that he didn't speak italian pointed with his thumb to the door behind him and said, "Primo." then gestured for Tsuna to follow him.

Not really having a choice Tsuna followed him in the corridor.

He was in trouble. Reborn, what should I do ? He thought, just as they arrived before a double door. Knuckle opened it and Tsuna gulping stepped in the room to find himself faced with Primo and the entirety of his guardians.

Knuckle spoke more italian in direction of Primo who frowned.

"Maybe he speak japanese." Said Ugetsu in his own language.

"I do, speak japanese I mean, I'm japanese." Tsuna spoke up, instantly feeling the gazes of seven peoples on him making him wonder if he shouldn't have. And how much could he tell them about him or the future without changing things. Ahh, it was even more complicated than when in the future.

"Japanese ?" Primo spoke as if his nationality was a big mystery for him.

Tsuna nodded but didn't speak again.

"Oh, sit down, you look like you're standing in front of an execution platoon." Chuckled Knuckle switching to japanese as well.

He felt like it too, Tsuna thought. He couldn't help be wary, especially with Alaude and Daemon Spade gaze focused on him.

"What is your name ?" Primo asked him, not unkindly.

"Tsunayoshi, Tsuna for short." He honestly replied.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, a nice name." Ugetsu smiled at him.

"Do you know how you found yourself here ?" Alaude questioned him coldly.

"Well, I was in my room at home, and accidentally got hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka but it's supposed to send you in the future not..." He cut himself, worried he had already said too much.

"In the past." Finished Primo and Tsuna grimaced uncomfortably.

"Maybe your wish Primo combined with what happened to young Tsunayoshi had the effect to hijack him during the transfer bringing him here." Daemon theorized seemingly fascinated by the prospect.

"But that leave the question of why him specifically came in response to Primo's wish." G finally spoke for the first time.

Primo silently looked at Tsuna for a moment making him fidget.

"Are you my future son ?" He finally asked intently.

Tsuna's eyes widened at the assumption.

"Wha !? No ! I'm not !" He shook his head emphatically and Giotto wasn't sure if he should feel insulted at how quickly and resolutely the boy had replied in the negative.

"I'm not your son." Repeated Tsuna before continuing. "But you are my ancestor." He somewhat embarrassingly confessed. "I think, my great-great-great-grandfather ?"

Not only Primo but everyone else too seemed stunned at the revelation.

"How far in the future ?"

"The 21st century."

"So around 200 years or so from now." Mumbled G lighting a smoke.

"You said something about a wish ?" Asked Tsuna before they could question him further about the future, as Reborn said 'A best defense is sometime to take the offense.'"

"Lampo picked up a stone to give me and somehow it reacted to my thoughts, it shined really bright before and then you appeared." Said Primo.

"It was a pretty stone." Whispered Lampo with a pout to himself.

Tsuna held his head in his hand nervously as he thought.

"Could it bring me back to my time ?" He finally asked with some measure of hope.

"Perhaps, we don't know much about it." Frowned Primo.

"If only we could ask someone about this rock." Grumbled G.

"What about Talbot ?" Knuckle suggested.

"That's a good idea. Alaude contact Talbot as soon as possible." Primo decided and his Cloud guardian nodded.

"It is possible that Tsuna-kun here might only be able to go home once Primo wishes are considered fulfilled." Supposed Daemon.

"In this case it would be to learn about the future of the Vongola." Said Ugetsu.

Tsuna's eyes widened in alarmed at that.

"I don't think I'm supposed to talk about the future, what if it change things or would it create a new parallel world, ahh I wish Irie-kun was here."

Primo observed his descendant have a small breakdown, they might look alike somewhat but their personalities were apparently very different, granted Tsunayoshi was still very much a child, and would probably mature but he didn't remember ever being like that.

"I agree with the boy, it could be dangerous to learn about the future." Seriously said Knuckle cutting into his thought.

"But it could be a good thing too." Daemon said making Tsuna uncomfortable.

Sensing that Primo locked eyes with him and told him directly, "You don't have to answer anything you don't think you should." He promised.

"Thank you." Tsuna gave him a small smile.

"You don't seem that surprised to be in the past though." Commented Lampo.

"Ah, I guess I'm not really." Tsuna scratched the back of his head. "I should have known it'd happen one day with my luck." He mumbled.

"Is it because you already travelled to the future with this Ten-Year Bazooka device ?" Curiously asked Ugetsu.

"Yeah, I mean yes." Nodded the younger japanese boy.

"Informal speech is fine." Smiled Ugetsu.

"It look like you're aware about Vongola and us too." Said G, pensively looking at him, Tsuna felt as if he was being x-rayed.

"Are you part of Vongola ?" Giotto asked interested in knowing if his descendants were involved in the organization he created.

"Well, I learned about it a few years ago, my tutor told me about my ancestor being the Vongola Primo. But I live a pretty normal life in Japan, mostly, when possible." He dodged the question, his voice becoming smaller and smaller by the end.

"But it has to mean the Vongola exist in your time as well." Surmised Daemon, seemingly content about the fact.

"It does." He nodded. Though it was a Mafia organisation now.

A knock came at the door at this moment and a maid appeared to announce diner was served. They all left for the dining room, except Alaude who went off on his own. Thankfully for Tsuna he wasn't asked any more questions, and only light chatter about italian cuisine compared to japanese filled the dining room.

Though Primo and a few of his guardian had a small talk in italian that Tsuna was not privy to.

After diner he was brought back to his room and told to ring the bell to call the maid if he needed anything.

He waited until he was sure he was alone before flopping down on the bed repressing the urge to scream into his pillow, he wasn't twelve anymore after all.

Reaching into his shirt he pulled his Rings out, at least Natsu was with him. How was he going to get out of this ?

Meanwhile Primo and his guardians had gathered back into the sitting room.

"What do you think ?" Giotto asked.

"Tsunayoshi-kun seem to be a nice boy." Volunteered Ugetsu. Knuckle agreeing with a nod.

"He's hiding something." Said Alaude neutrally.

"Not wanting to talk about the future because of cautiousness in changing it isn't a bad thing." Knuckle retorted.

"However it is true that he is reluctant to say much about Vongola and his relation to it." Said Primo.

"Perhaps it concern our future and the way we died ?" Daemon thought out loud.

"Don't say things like that !" Shivered Lampo.

"The only thing we really learned is that Vongola still exist in his time and some poor girl will take pity on Giotto and marry him." G summarized.

"Oy." Called Giotto to his friend with a glare, making most of the others laugh or show a small smile.

Back in the present after waiting for a few hours and beating up both Lambo and Giannini, Reborn had to conceed that Tsuna was still not back from where he was sent and nobody had arrived in his place. Just as he was thinking up some measures on what to do the doorbell rang and he heard Iemitsu exclamation.

"Old man Talbot ? What bring you here at such a late hour ?"

"Sawada Iemitsu, I need to speak to Reborn about Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Reborn was already halfway down the stairs.

"Old Talbot, if you're here that mean you must know something." The hitman tugged his hat down more over his eyes.

"Indeed."

* * *

Thank you for all the follow, favorite, and reviews ! Hope you like it so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 4

All guardians of Tsuna and Enma were gathered in the Sawada small front garden. Even Hibari and Mukuro were here.

"What ?! Jyudaime disappeared ?!" Yelled Gokudera.

"Lower your voice, Mama is still in the house." Warned Reborn.

"What do you mean he disappeared ?" Yamamoto asked calmly but with one of his rare serious expressions on his face.

"Is Boss alright ?" Asked Chrome.

"Thanks to Talbot we know where he is in time." He pointed toward Talbot who was sitting on the patio drinking tea, Iemitsu next to him, listening attentively but not participating.

"In time ? Do you mean Jyudaime went to the future again."

"No, this time he is in the past, Primo's time to be exact."

A stunned silence welcomed the news.

"I extremely don't get it !" Yelled Ryohei.

"How hard is it to understand the situation Lawn-head !" Irritatedly asked Gokudera.

"Mah mah. Senpai is as worried as us about Tsuna."

"Maybe he should be, after all if Sawada Tsunayoshi is in Primo's time it means Daemon Spade is there too." Said Mukuro bringing a chill upon the group.

"That's true but from the information we know, it should be before his lover's death and so before he became obsessed with a strong Vongola." Explained Reborn.

"And ? Why gathering us here, that must mean this," Hibari showed his Vongola ring, "is needed to bring the small animal back." He looked straight at Reborn, irritated at being made to stand near a group.

"Correct." More specifically you need to bring it to him."

"You mean going in the past as well ?" Gokudera eyes widened.

"I only came here at the request of Chrome, she can fulfill the role of Mist guardian in this instance."

"I have no interest in the past." Said Hibari turning away.

"There is plenty of strong guys over there you know, and you won't have a choice anyway."

"It might be fun." Smiled Yamamoto. "And we'll see Tsuna."

"Why am I here though, I'm not a guardian, although I'm worried about Tsuna-kun as well." Said Enma, raising his voice for the first time since getting here.

"It's more interesting that way." Bluntly said Reborn. "Well since everyone is here let's not lose any more time." And he clicked a button that they just noticed in his hand who was relied to the Ten-Year Bazooka in Lambo's hair. Light began to emit from it and in turn from the rings.

"Ahh ! Reborn stop ! It's scary !" Wailed Lambo.

Ignoring the cow-child, Reborn handed a letter to Gokudera.

"Pass that on to Tsuna." He told him and then they were gone.

Tsuna was woken up by an explosion and alert began to look for the threats, nearly expecting Reborn to come out with a big weapon between his hands and a lesson that a boss always must be on his guard. However nothing jumped out at him and he slowly lowered his fist before a big yawn escaped him, he rubbed his face before getting out of bed.

'Right I'm in the past." He remembered looking around. He stretched then tried to find the bathroom, getting the right door on the second try.

Finally ready he wondered if he should stay here until someone came to get him but his empty stomach and the thought that something happened to cause the explosion lead him out of his room by himself. He wandered a few corridors before happening upon a maid dusting a tapestry.

"Buonjiorno Sinore Tsunayoshi." She bowed respectfully, making Tsuna uncomfortable, he still wasn't used to the deference people working for Vongola showed him even in his time.

"Would you like to take your breakfast ?" She spoke in fluent Japanese surprising the brunette.

"Ah, yes, thank you." She lead him a moment in silence before he asked about the explosion.

"Master Giotto and a few of his close friends are doing their morning training."

"Do they train every morning like that ?"

"Yes, depending on who it is. Some train more than once a day, though Master Giotto is often too busy for that."

Tsuna felt awe at the Primo generation, even this strong already they continued to train, he felt some shame as well since unless an enemy appeared or Reborn forced it on him, he didn't really train or even use his flame and Vongola Gear... He shook his head, he didn't need to train since he was leading a perfectly normal existence and didn't intend to become Vongola Decimo.

He was nearly finished eating when Asari Ugetsu arrived.

"Good morning Asari-san."

"Primo asked me to show you around, Alaude is a bit too antisocial for that, Daemon is busy, Lampo is still sleeping, Knuckle is busy as well since he came back from a mission yesterday and G is helping Primo with his work, so that only leave me I'm afraid."

"Oh no, it's fine." Of all the guardians he probably felt the most relaxed with Asari-san, maybe because of his ressemblance to Yamamoto, his rain guardian presence always calmed him down.

"But is it alright to show me around, you don't think I'm an enemy ? I'm not ! But well..."

"It seems rather imprudent on our part ?" Finished Ugetsu.

Tsuna made a sheepish expression.

"Sorry."

"It is a valid question. But we trust Giotto's intuition and he trust you."

Well now he felt a bit guilty. He didn't actually have anything to be guilty about, the only thing he wasn't saying was more about the future and that was probably preventing a whole worm can from opening. However he was deliberately keeping the fact that he had been chosen as the tenth boss of Vongola. But in his defense it would just lead to more questions about the future he could not answer, it wasn't just because he didn't want to think about it.

The tour took nearly three hours, though they did rest some in the impressive garden. Tsuna had never been to Vongola HQ in Italy in his time, so he didn't know how much it might have changed in over 200 years or even if they had changed Headquarters, but he thought the place was rather beautiful for being a mafia stronghold.

As they went back inside the mansion, Primo was talking with a group of men, or really the most important looking one, a portly man dressed in finery and seemingly over himself to flatter Primo.

"Who is that ?" Curiously asked Tsuna, forgetting it probably wasn't his place to know.

"The land owner in a neighboring region, he came to ask the Vongola for protection I think. I try not to involve myself in the local politics too much, I leave that to Primo and the others, it wouldn't be appreciated much by people here for a foreigner to butt in."

"I don't see why not, I think you seem like you would give good advices." Sincerely replied Tsuna looking up at him, eyes shining with the confidence in his words.

"I think so too, that's why I involve Asari anyway." Primo joined them as his guests had apparently departed.

"That, and that make less work for you." Mumbled G loud enough for everyone to hear as Giotto made a face, Ugetsu laughed indulgently at his friends and Tsuna gave a small smile.

"So, did the two of you finish the tour ?" Primo turned to them conversationally.

"We just did." Confirmed the japanese man.

"What did you think ?" He addressed Tsuna directly this time.

"It was very impressive." The awe unmistakable in his voice.

"Well good. And since you've finished do you want to come into town with me this afternoon ?"

Tsuna looked at his ancestor trying to determine if the blond man had some hidden motive but if he did, his poker face was extremely good and anyway Tsuna intuition wasn't reacting at all, it was perfectly alright surrounded by the three first generation. Still there was one problem.

"Won't my clothes stand out ?"

"Ah, that's right you don't have anything to change into. I'm sure we can find you something in your size."

"Even if we don't, they're already used to Asari weird outfit anyway, so it can't be as bad." Commented G, next to him the japanese man kept smiling serenely.

He was given what he was told was Giotto old clothes though it was mostly in good condition, only a few stitched back part showed it was well-worned. He was also given a cap to hide his face as it looked too similar to Giotto's.

Then he was climbing in a carriage in which Giotto, Asari and Lampo were already sitting, G was on the coach seat with the driver.

It was his first time riding a carriage and he was curious at first but by the time they arrived at the town half an hour later, his backside hurt and the swaying made him slightly sick. Thankfully he got down before he truly became nauseous, it would be really embarrassing somehow if he throw up from being carriage sick in front of Primo and his guardians.

Even in the town the road were dirt paths, but from what Tsuna could see it was not a big town, but it definitely had the charm of an European countryside town like he'd imagine one to be.

What truly surprised Tsuna though, was the people attitude toward Giotto and his guardians, they didn't look afraid of the Mafiosi men like one would think, rather they smiled and called out to them. Tsuna couldn't understand all that was said but he thought when the guardians answered they knew people well and asked about them and their families too.

"You seem to be really loved." He said out loud and in a surprised tone who might have been insulting if Asari didn't have a good temper.

"They are thankful for the Vongola protection in those time of unrest across the country. And this is Giotto and G birthplace, of course everyone know them." He smiled a bit wistfully, maybe thinking of his own childhood home.

Primo came back toward them at that time.

"So, do you have anything in particular you want to see Tsuna ?"

His brown-haired descendant shook his head after thinking about it.

"Not really."

"In this case, we'll show you around while taking care of our business in town."

Tsuna nodded, he didn't have a preference either way.

For the next hour Tsuna mostly followed the group and listened to their remarks on this or that place. He saw the church where Knuckle worked when not busy with Vongola business, ate some bread from a bakery, it was a bit harder and dry than what he was used to but it had a distinct flavor making up for it.

While he was eating he thought he could feel a gaze on him and raised his head but didn't see anyone looking at him.

"Tsuna." Giotto called out to him.

He hurried to catch up and climbed back up in the carriage to return to the Vongola mansion.

They were about ten minutes out of the town when an explosion rocked the carriage.

"Stay here." Giotto told him seriously, a steely glint in his eyes as he exited the carriage followed by Ugetsu who already had a hand hidden in his sleeve, holding his weapon, Tsuna was sure and Lampo who was looking like he'd rather stay behind hiding with Tsuna.

Rapid Italian was heard from the outside and sound of fighting.

Tsuna unable to keep himself from worrying about everyone and not doing anything himself clenched his hand around the Vongola ring while peeking outside.

A dozen of men were surrounding the carriage, at least three had guns and the others had long knife or wooden sticks. Ugetsu was fighting against the men armed with blades while G took care of those with wooden weapons. Lampo was protecting the driver and horses from the attacks and Giotto was focused on the ones with the guns. With his speed he took two down quickly and was gonna take care of the last one when another man suddenly throw a bottle with with a burning rag in it toward the carriage.

Instinct took over Tsuna and in one gulp he'd swallowed a dying will pill and transformed his ring into his X-gloves with which he propelled himself out of the carriage. His bright orange eyes took in the situation and quickly he took down the two closest enemy before landing back on his feet.

Giotto and his guardians meanwhile, though shocked at Tsuna appearance and fighting ability took care of the remaining riffraff and Ugetsu used his rain flames to stop the carriage from burning. Then they turned to Tsuna.

The younger boy closed his eyes, the dying will flame on his forehead was extinguished and reopening his eyes they were back to their normal brown. His gloves went back to a ring form too.

A bit embarrassed to be caught and nervous about the first generation reaction, Tsuna fidgeted not meeting Primo's eyes.

"We can't stay here, we should go back to the mansion." Said G, breaking the silence, cautiously eyeing the surroundings.

"G is right. More enemies could be coming." Ugetsu turned to Primo who nodded before finally taking his eyes from Tsuna and the group began to walk back, the scorched carriage following behind them.

Tsuna didn't say anything either and began to walk.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 5

When they finally reached the Vongola mansion they were met by the rest of the guardians who'd already heard of the attack.

"Do you know who attacked you ?" Daemon asked.

"Is everyone alright ?" Knuckle worryingly looked at them.

"We're all fine." Ugetsu said reassuringly.

"Speak for yourself." Muttered Lampo. "That's why I hate leaving my room." Everyone ignored him though.

"It was the Mitilo Famiglia." Primo spoke for the first time since the attack, making Alaude frown.

"They've been more and more hostile toward us recently." Said Daemon.

"What should we do Primo ?" Knuckle asked.

"Alaude investigate the matter please."

The platinum blond inclined his head in consent and was going to turn away when G spoke.

"Wait. First we have something else we need to talk about." His gaze fell on Tsuna, as everyone else followed it too.

Tsuna who had tried to make himself the smallest possible since entering the mansion dropped his shoulders in resignation, he probably couldn't escape some interrogation.

"How about sitting first and some tea while we talk." Ugetsu cut the tension who had somehow invaded the air.

Everyone agreed and soon were settled in the sitting room.

"What is this about ?" Asked Knuckle.

"During the attack, in a moment of carelessness on our part the enemy throw flaming bottle at the carriage where Tsuna was."

The last three guardians frowned but didn't speak, as the boy was here he was obviously fine so where was the problem ?

"We didn't have the time to react that Tsuna took care of it himself by escaping the carriage while in a state akin to Giotto hyper-mode and fighting off two of the thugs." Continued G.

Now all of the first generation eyes were focused on him, a drop of cold sweat travelled down his back as he was unsure what to say.

"It looks different but I'm not mistaken, the ring you were wearing is the Vongola ring that should only be worn by the current leader of the Vongola." Primo spoke with a serious expression. He did not doubt that Tsuna didn't arbor bad intentions toward them, his hyper-intuition told him that much. But he also didn't understand Tsuna's denial on his involvement with Vongola.

His guardians upon hearing that looked at Tsuna in a different manner than before, not as a boy from Primo's bloodline but as a potential Boss of Vongola.

Tsuna was particularly uncomfortable under Daemon assessing gaze.

The brunette sighed, now that it had come to this, he should explain things a bit at least.

"What I said is true, I only learned about the Vongola less than three years ago, but the reason I learned about it is because I was made the next boss candidate. But I'm definitely not the boss and practically have no involvement with Vongola." He became more vehement at the end.

Primo had an inkling it wasn't the whole truth and his guardians could feel that much as well.

However before any of them could question him more, a corner of the room became filled with pink smoke. The first generation got in a stance ready to fight but Tsuna recognized the phenomena.

"Wait !" He called just as the smoke cleared to let them see eight figures.

"Jyuudaime !" Gokudera exclaimed as soon as he saw Tsuna.

"How are you guys here ?" Tsuna joined his newly arrived group of friends.

"We came to get you Tsuna." Yamamoto smiled happily.

While most of Tsuna's friends and guardians were surrounding him, Mukuro and Hibari attention was on the other men in the room who themselves were interestingly looking at the new arrivants.

"Wahh ! Tsuna, Reborn was mean to Lambo-sama !" Lambo jumped in Tsuna's arms.

"Oh ! It's extremely nice to see you Sawada !" Ryohei enthusiastically exclaimed.

After calming the louder ones he turned to the quiet ones.

"Even Enma is here." Tsuna was surprised seeing the red-head.

"Reborn said it'd be more interesting this way." Enma said resignedly, going against Reborn is impossible after all.

Tsuna sweat-dropped hearing that, it was just like that chaos lover.

"Are you alright boss ?" Asked Chrome as her eyes swept the other men across the room.

"Yeah, don't worry, everything is fine." He smiled reassuring them and making his guardians shoulders a bit less tense at his words.

"How about introducing us ?" Primo addressed Tsuna, perhaps sensing the underlying tension.

"Right. Everyone this is Giotto, Vongola Primo and his guardians, G, Asari Ugetsu, Knuckle, Lampo, Alaude and Daemon Spade."

The younger generation had known that Daemon would be here so they didn't react much to it, Enma turning his eyes away to hide the glare in them.

"And those are my friends, Gokudera Hayato," said boy puffed up his chest at being introduced first. "Yamamoto Takeshi, Sasagawa Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari Kyoya, Dokuro Chrome, Rokudo Mukuro and Kozato Enma." He finished introducing them.

The first generation all found their attention on the last name, their gazes speculative.

"Could you be Cozart descendant ?" Primo spoke their thoughts aloud.

"Y... Yes." Stuttered Enma at being addressed directly and glanced nervously toward Tsuna who nodded reassuringly.

Seeing his shyness Giotto turned his attention away and asked instead :

"Are they your guardians ?" He fixed his gaze on his descendant, it hadn't escaped him that while Tsuna had proclaimed to not be Vongola Boss or involved in it, he still had the Vongola ring and he noticed a few of their new guests wearing what could be modified guardians rings, he also didn't miss the way they referred to Tsuna as the Tenth boss and the fact that most of them resembled a younger version of his own guardians.

Tsuna probably understood all that well too seeing his resigned smile.

"That's right. Except Enma-kun who is an ally, everyone else are my guardians." He frankly stated.

"The respective attributes is as you think." He added in references to their obvious similarity as each guardians from each generation took in their counter part.

"So are they also our descendants ?" Bluntly asked Lampo, not looking particularly happy watching the clueless Lambo.

"As far as I'm aware I'm the only one truly descended from Primo of the first generation and the rest is coincidence..." Tsuna shrugged, he truly didn't know, it could be possible for a few but impossible for others like Knuckle, a cleric or Daemon for obvious reasons.

"Well I'm sure you want to speak privately with your friends so we will leave you to it." Primo stood up followed by his guardians and they left the room.

Tsuna released a small relieved sigh once they were alone.

"Did they do anything to you Jyuudaime ? If they did, tell me and I'll go have them get a taste of my dynamite !" Gokudera said seeing that.

"No, no. They were rather welcoming toward a stranger who dropped on them out of nowhere." Tsuna calmed him, in fact if the situation was reversed he could well imagine the suspicions and probable bite to death and mental torture they'd experience.

Well granted Primo and his guardians were all strong enough to shrug it off. They still had a long way to go to catch up to Primo's generation, Tsuna thought.

Then he shook his head dispelling that thought.

No, no, no. It didn't matter if they were still immatures, they weren't going to take over Vongola anyway.

"How did you manage to come here ?" He asked the group.

"Old Talbot showed up at your house Tenth and told us where in time you were and with some modification to the Ten-Year Bazooka Reborn-san send us here since the power of the Vongola rings will be necessary to send us back to our time. Here, Reborn entrusted me with this letter for you Tenth." Gokudera took over the duty of explaining.

"I extremely still don't get it ! Where are we ?" Yelled Ryohei puzzled.

"How is it hard to get Lawn-head ?!" Gokudera yelled back.

"Mah mah." Smiled Yamamoto making placating gestures.

Ignoring the somewhat soothing usualness of his guardians interactions, Tsuna put his focus on reading the letter.

It was a short missive in Reborn usual blunt style explaining once all the rings would be reunited, Talbot would know what to do to fix the situation so before being sent back he should learn as much as possible from Primo to become a better Neo Primo Vongola Boss. That line made Tsuna sweat-drop.

[PS : Talbot will make sure the first generation forget what they learned after you're gone, so you can relax and have a good talk with your ancestor.]

Well that lifted the weight on his mind a bit but he still didn't think saying all he know would happen in Vongola future was a good idea.

Lifting his head from the letter, Gokudera and Ryohei were still arguing with Yamamoto in between them mediating. Enma was sitting next to him, fidgeting while looking around. Lambo was sitting on Chrome lap, though he was getting too big for that, and they were eating candy. Mukuro had commandeered a sofa in the corner of the room and was laying on it, arms crossed behind his head and eyes closed. And Hibari... Hibari was nowhere to be found, he thought in a moment of panic, his gaze settled on an opened and it wasn't hard to guess the Cloud guardian had had enough of the crowding and went on his own.

Sighing, Tsuna could only hope he wouldn't get lost or be thought of as an enemy by Primo's men. Mostly for Primo's men sake if they foolishly attacked the Prefect, only the guardians would probably be his match.

They spent the rest of the afternoon catching up until dinner.

Meanwhile in Primo's office another discussion was taking place.

"What do you think ?" He asked his guardians.

"Anyone else think it's a bit creepy how much they look like us ?" Lampo lazily offered. As usual everyone else ignored him.

"I think they look like they make an ultimate good team." Knuckle proclaimed.

"Some of them barely look like they can stand each other." G commented.

"To those who do not know us, it probably look the same." Ugetsu reminded.

"I'm more interested in the new appearances of the Vongola rings. Though it is curious that Tsunayoshi-kun seem to have two people sharing a guardianship." Daemon reflected.

"They are mere children." Was Alaude sole opinion.

"However they cannot be normal kids if they have the Vongola rings and are recognized as the next leading generation of Vongola." Knuckle objected.

"That's also what worry me the most. Tsuna's absolute denial of being the boss, even if he is only the heir now, he reject being Vongola leader in the future as well." Primo shared his concerns.

"Why don't you just ask him ?" Said Lampo nonchalantly.

While G scolded Lampo for his attitude, Giotto seriously considered it. After all having a one-on-one frank talk with Tsuna had merits.

Finished talking they all left to take care of their own work, beside the day to day affair of Vongola, the Mitilo Famiglia needed investigating, Talbot to be contacted and rooms arranged for their new guests.

They didn't see Tsuna's group until dinner that night, though Alaude was conspicuously absent but no one said a word about it. Tsuna was just glad Hibari had joined them on the way of the dining room.

With all those people the dinner was a lot more lively, especially on the younger generation side, though there was a lot of observing between the two sides. Tsuna mostly ignored it and tried to mediate in between, the more sociable members of each generations quickly warming up to each other. The brunette felt happy about his friends presences, after all he always felt better with them at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 6

The next day.

"So how did you get to know Giotto's descendant ?"

Gokudera threw G a suspicious look before answering.

"I was brought in to test Jyuudaime when he'd just started being a heir candidate, of course Jyuudaime is the best boss and immediately proved his worth and even saved the life of a guy like me so since this day I swore to become his right-hand man and follow him no matter where he went." Gokudera proclaimed with clenched fist raised.

G observed him, and frowned a bit. His loyalty was a good thing but following blindly was not.

"But if your boss went down a path you think is wrong, that at the start he would have thought wrong too, could you advise him to stop ? If not, a yes-man only following is not needed in a right-hand man, obeying orders unquestioningly is the domain of foot soldiers."

Hearing G questioning his ability as a right-hand man, Gokudera's temper started to boil.

"Then you saying you don't trust Primo and question his every move ?!"

"Of course not. In our case, I've known Primo since we were small, we grew up together and I was there from the beginning as the Vongola took shape first in his head and then in reality. That's also why I know what paths he never want to take and remind him of it if there's a need. We had to learn to compromise on some things as we grew older, as Vongola grew bigger, but each of the guardians bring something to support their boss, and all are needed. I won't say it's easy even now that it's not just Giotto and I, but that's also the thing, Sky attract people to them and always will, trying to separate him from others will do more harm than good. And as a right-hand man it's your duty to take care of them when the boss cannot. Well Storm always have an explosif temper, but in the center of it is the calm, and what is needed to learn to recognize allies from ennemies. Treating allies as enemies just because of a belligerent temper will reflect badly on the boss, so will bringing trouble recklessly."

Gokudera's own temper had fizzled out the more he listened and by the end he was remembering some of his past actions who had brought trouble to the Tenth.

"I can't really teach you anything, after all everyone has his own path to follow but I'll tell you one last thing. I usually call Primo as such in most situations, but when it's only us or with the other guardians and trusted close friends I call him Giotto, one part of it is because that's who he's always been to me long before he was Primo. But the other reason is because as his right-hand man I'm the closest person to him and the sense of distance between Boss and subordinates in some instances would be detrimental to our relationship. Our boss don't just need their guardians support in work and in battle, more than that the emotional support is what's important so they don't burn out."

Gokudera couldn't help but be pensif at those words, even though he'd accepted the fact the Tenth treated him as a friend during the whole Shimon debacle but he'd never called him Tsuna, it just wasn't the Mafia world he was used to and grown up in, it felt like a subordinate being disrespectful but then again things were different with the Tenth and his famiglia, and their Boss always seemed happy to be treated as a friend.

"No matter what I'll become a man worthy of being the Tenth right-hand man !" He promised more to himself than to G who was still observing him.

"And I do consider T... Tsuna...-sama to be a friend. My first friend." He added in a small voice that G still caught smirking.

* * *

Lambo was playing hide and seek. Though the others didn't know they were playing, not until they'd come to seek anyway.

He opened a door to enter a lavish room who was rather to his taste but froze upon hearing something make a noise. Tiptoeing further into the dark room he came to the foot of the bed. The green-haired nii-chan was sleeping in it.

"Gu gu gu." Lambo let out a sneaky laugh that the whole Tenth generation would have understood as the precursor of mischief.

Without hesitation the seven-years old threw himself on the bed, landing like a cannonball on its sleeping resident.

"Gyahh !?"

"Ha ha ha ! Bow down to Lambo-sama ! Mama always say sleepyhead wouldn't get breakfast and won't grow big in the future." Lambo said arrogantly. He totally believed her, after all Mama said Tsuna was a sleepyhead when young and he was the smallest of all the nii-chans now.

"I'm already much bigger than you stupid brat !" Lampo caught the cow-kid.

"Ah ! I'm gonna get killed !" Lambo struggled in the grip panicking.

"As if the awesome me would lower himself to take care of a brat." Lampo released him disdainfully.

"What !? It's me the incredible Lambo-sama who could make paste out of you if I wished ! I just don't want to, so you're lucky !" Boasted the afro wearing child.

"Hmphf ! You wouldn't be able to give me a scratch if you tried. To think a brat like you is a Lightning guardian, giving a bad name to my legacy." Lampo crossed his arms.

"What did you say ?! I'm the best Lightning guardian ever ! Even Tsuna think so !"

"Your Boss is a brat too, mine is much better !"

"Tsuna's the best ! And he always play with me and sometimes give me candy and prevent Reborn from killing me !"

"Well Primo is the strongest in a fight and an elegant gentleman !"

"But Tsuna is like my older brother !" Lambo said in a 'I-win-this-fight' kind of matter-of-fact way.

And just like that the conversation between the Lightning guardians devolved into a bragging contest over their Boss/older brother figure and their own awesomeness.

In another side of the mansion the Sun guardians were having a more amicable conversation if energetic.

They were talking about their favorite sport, boxing, and sharing their best memories of it.

Looking at the young man facing him, Knuckle thought it had been a long time since being happy talking about this part of his life. He hoped nothing would come to tarnish Ryohei-kun's passion like it did his.

"Being passionate is good, but don't forget not to lose yourself into it so you'll come to regret it one day like I did. Overcoming this was the hardest trial God ever gave me, but Primo also extended his hand to me at that time, saving me." He reminisced.

Ryohei who was listening uncharacteristically nodded seriously.

"When I was hurt in a fight when I was young, I promised my sister not to fight anymore outside competition. But after getting to know Tsuna I couldn't stay still as my friends fought and broke my promise though in the end my little sister understood why we were fighting and forgave me for breaking my words. But I'd do it again if I have to fight for my sister and my friends."

"Hearing this, I feel there is no need to worry about the future." Smiled Knuckle. "I leave supporting Tsunayoshi as his Sun guardian to you."

"Yosh ! Leave it to me !" Ryohei got fired up.

* * *

When Ugetsu had come from Japan to help Giotto leaving behind everything, it was not much of a consolation but Primo had remade one of the room into a Japanese tea room. Since then the Vongola Boss and his guardians would sometimes come to drink tea, have a chat and relax.

Right now Ugetsu was serving tea for Yamamoto while the younger man tried to explain baseball to him.

"I cannot say I'm familiar with this game, though if it's a ball game I do know of British cricket that has similarity."

"Ha ha ha ! Well it won't become that known until a few more decades." Yamamoto smiled before sipping his tea while observing proper tea ceremony etiquette, informal one at least. Reborn had taught him the basics when training him in the future, in the few breaks he'd been allowed, and he'd picked it up quickly.

"I'm a bit envious Takeshi-kun, you still pursue your dream while being a guardian. It is something I could not do."

"Becoming a pro baseball player is my dream but being together and helping my friends is one of my dreams too. I just don't want to give up either. That's what I decided."

Ugetsu saw his determined expression and smiled gently.

"Then I sincerely hope both will be fulfilled. It is not easy being a guardian, and if Vongola is still there in the future, it must be bigger than it is now. The rain element is not as active as most others and won't take immediate actions like the storm, rain sometimes wait a long time before falling but once it does it will wash away everything. This is our role within the guardians at time keeping peace and sweeping clean the enemy to the last." Serenely but seriously spoke Ugetsu.

Yamamoto though his eyes were serious, simply smiled.

"Tsuna's my friend, I'll always be there for him, same as he would for any of us."

Both smiled and sipped more tea, chatting on about lighter subjects.

* * *

Thanks for all the follow, favorite and reviews! And today's the 10/10 so Happy Birthday Xanxus! Hope you still enjoy the story so far!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 7

Everyone gathered back again for lunch and the future group were surprised to see extra guests present. Next to Primo a man bearing an air of resemblance to Enma but more confident in his demeanor stood. Beside Daemon a woman with a sweet countenance was smiling at them.

Cozart and Elena, Tsuna immediately identified them.

Primo introduced them and then they sat to eat. The discussion was lively with this many people and both Giotto and Daemon smiled more.

"Interesting things always happen around you Giotto." Laughed Cozart.

"Ah ha ha ! It's the same way with Tsuna." Happily joined Yamamoto.

Tsuna sweat-dropped, he'd rather spend peaceful days. He exchanged glance with Enma and he could tell his friend knew exactly what he was thinking.

Once lunch finished everyone once again went back their own ways. However as Tsuna and Enma were leaving Cozart caught up to them in a corridor.

"I was thinking I'd like to have a talk with you, is that okay ?" Cozart had noticed his descendant seemed meek so he tried not to be too forceful.

Enma was nervous to talk with Cozart alone but also curious, it wasn't everyday you got a chance to talk to your ancestor.

Tsuna picked up on both their feelings and felt safe enough to leave them alone, so he excused himself.

Cozart led the younger red-head into the garden and they walked for a while in silence before sitting on a bench after Enma nearly tripped.

"I just dropped by for a visit when I happened upon Daemon telling Elena about you guys. It's a bit strange knowing my great-something-grandkid. Though it's not a bad feeling. But I got to ask..." Cozart adopted a serious look staring at Enma. It was a bit intimidating. Enma braced himself.

"Do you know who I ended up marrying or at least her name ?"

Enma felt like face-palming. Was his ancestor supposed to be such a character ?

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"I'm just kidding. Future knowledge and all, it's better to let nature take it's course."

Enma didn't say anything just observed the man who was the creator of the Shimon famiglia and first boss from the corner of his eyes. He'd always been taught to admire him, his powers and been told he should be more like his ancestor.

Never mind, those people didn't have a clue how he was either outside stories. Still now he could see Cozart really had the charisma of a Boss and seemingly a good personality. So did Primo for that matter.

"Can you tell me about yourself ? Cozart pulled him out of his thoughts.

"There... There isn't much to say." He began in a quiet voice. "Right now I'm going to the same school as Tsuna. Though we had a misunderstanding between us when we first met, now we're close friends. We're a lot alike, clumsy and others think of us as losers but since knowing Tsuna it got better, since we both understand each other."

Cozart listened attentively, he felt Enma wasn't telling him everything, and it wasn't a hyper-intuition kind of feeling, he just knew how to read people well, but decided not to say anything, perhaps explaining further would touch too much on future events.

"Are you your generation Boss too ?" He asked instead.

Enma nodded and pulled a necklace with a ring out of his collar. It was the Shimon Earth ring.

"Do you have guardians ?" Cozart continued with his gaze focused on the ring, taking in the minute changes to it.

"Yeah. We've been together for years." Enma thought about the other six members of his famiglia waiting for him in the future.

To be honest, he really wanted to rant and rage and say everything that would befall the Shimon in the future, he wanted to change things so their future might be better, perhaps then his parents and sister wouldn't be dead. He would have a chance at growing up with them, his little sister would have the chance to grow at all. The same with his friends parents. But since he arrived in the past he'd known he couldn't. As messed up as his past was, things were fine now, he hadn't lied, things were better, never perfect but he'd learned early on life wasn't fair. He wouldn't tempt fate.

"Since hearing about it I always wondered, you gave Vongola Primo the idea for his vigilant group but you didn't enter it or lead one yourself really. So why creating the Shimon famiglia ?" Enma was truly curious about this point and perhaps he wanted some justification for the continued existence of the Shimon.

"Well I'm a pretty laid-back guy, being a vigilante doesn't suit me, but I value my famiglia and protecting my home is the same as protecting my people, I'm not attached to a place in particular rather as long as I find a nice place to settle in with my famiglia where we're safe, that's enough for me."

The Shimon existed to protect it's people, their famiglia.

Enma widened his eyes.

"Did you get the answer you wanted ?" Smiled Cozart.

"Maybe." He gazed into the horizon. Adelheid was better at thinking of solutions, though he made the final decision, a lot of the thinking for their famiglia was done by her, well no one else would do it otherwise.

* * *

Hibari had finished exploring the Vongola mansion and it's perimeter. He hadn't left the propriety yet though. But it wouldn't be wise to go too far while in the past, he was confident in his abilities of course, he'd beaten all that got in his way since his arrival here. But it was uncertain when they'd be able to go back.

In any case now that he had a better grasp of his surroundings, it was time to make good on what the baby promised, strong adversaries.

The man who held the same title as he did, Cloud guardian, though he did not completely recognize its validity still, he did not obey anyone, that man had disappeared after lunch but Kyouya found him easily enough as he had not left the domain.

He was in some sort of fencing room, judging by the thin swords adorning the side wall, it would suit his purpose well enough.

Not wasting time he attacked without summation and was subsequently parried and pushed back several meters with seeming ease.

"And what is this ?" The blond man asked expressionlessly.

"Fight me."

"No." He turned away in disinterest.

Hibari had expected the refusal, he just didn't care for it, he wanted to fight this man who was said to be the strongest of his generation and so he would. He attacked again.

Alaude dodged the surprisingly fast attack for a boy of his age. Then again, he hadn't been any slower or weaker at that same age. Still, children were not his opponents. He was over ten years older than his Primo's descendant guardian counterpart, the amount of training and experiences was simply different.

Well that was a good chance to observe the boy sharing his element.

On one side he did act like a cloud guardian, seemingly not completely submitting to the sky, freely acting in the sky vast domain. However the blood thirst emitted by him at that moment nearly made him frown.

"Are you a mad dog ?" He disdainfully remarked blocking a hit.

"Mad dog randomly bite any prey. I chose mine carefully." Hibari didn't let the insult faze him, it wasn't the first time he heard it. He'd simply bitten to death the loudmouth, it wouldn't be any different this time.

Alaude didn't say anything back, however the black haired boy answer in a sense reassured him. He did have a lot of bloodlust but he also knew where to direct it at. A glint of interest appeared in his cold eyes.

This time he was the one to attack.

A savage smile stretched Kyouya's lips, his opponent was finally taking things more seriously. Time to measure his strength.

* * *

Elena was pretty happy to have another woman here, she loved spending time with Daemon of course and Primo and the rest of his guardians were dears, but it could be a bit lonely being the only woman amidst all those men, especially since more often than not they treated her as if she was made of sugar. So when she was introduced to Chrome she immediately took an interest in her. Thankfully Chrome was a nice if shy girl and agreed to have some tea while they talk.

That said they were not alone. Daemon and Mukuro, the other Mist guardian, were accompanying them. She had the feeling Mukuro was here only to guard Chrome against them but she couldn't think of why he should have to do so, well maybe he was just protective.

Daemon, she knew was rather curious about the pair sharing his element but left the conversation to her. Oh well, she might as well ask now.

"How did you come to share the duty of a guardian ?"

Chrome did not look surprised at the question but glanced at Mukuro before answering.

"Mukuro-sama was made the official guardian first but was indisposed when the Mist guardian was needed so he sent me in his place and I have been part of Boss famiglia since." She concisely explained.

"But in this case there is no need of sharing guardianship, guardians having direct subordinates of their element is better." Said Daemon.

"What Chrome meant is that I was in prison when made a guardian for Sawada Tsunayoshi and I asked her to be my substitute but didn't care much to go along with the Vongola even when released so she generally fulfill the Mist guardian duties. Of course the power of this is pretty nice so I won't resign either." Mukuro smiled showing his earring.

Both adults were a bit shocked at his words, Daemon was worried a man not completely loyal to Vongola was one of its guardian, especially since it wasn't the cloud element, and Elena was taken aback by him having been to prison, he could not have been older than eighteen now so he would have been even younger then, such harsh experiences in life already.

Chrome for her part wasn't surprised at all by Mukuro's intervention, he'd played surprisingly nice since their arrival and hadn't tried to kill Daemon in the day they'd been here. It was no wonder as soon Daemon opened his mouth he retaliated with provoking words. Well she could stand Daemon for now, he didn't seem to have devolved into his creepy future self yet, and Elena-san was nice in an European lady kind of way, far from the fake classy way her mother and friends actresses tried to act. Though it was a good thing she knew Italian as the blonde woman could only speak rudimentary old Japanese. The tea was great too, she thought as she took another sip.

Mukuro had been a bit annoyed at Daemon insinuation that Chrome was just a subordinate, Sawada Tsunayoshi recognized her, who was he to have a say in their generation affair.

He knew most of the guardians were having their own talk with their first generation counter-part, or fight in the case of a certain savage prefect and while he wouldn't mind a fight he didn't intend on having a heart-to-heart or exchanging tips on their powers with Daemon, he wouldn't be learning anything worthwhile anyway. Well as long as Chrome didn't mind conversing with Elena he would indulge her.

"Well I'm glad everything worked out for the best for the both of you and Tsunayoshi." Elena smiled and began to chat about lighter topics. Mukuro was a bit prickly but so had been Daemon at his age and Chrome was adorable.

"Are you also the only girl in Tsunayoshi's group ?" Elena asked.

"No, there's also I-Pin-chan, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Hana-chan and Bianchi-san." Chrome relaxed as she talked about her first female friends.

"My ! How wonderful. Unfortunately none of Primo and his guardians have a significant other so it's lonely sometimes. Can you tell me about everyone ?"

* * *

Primo had heard from a few of his guardians about Tsuna's guardians and their relation with Tsuna. According to G and Ugetsu who came to find him before and after lunch respectively, they viewed the brunette as their leader, the Decimo Boss of Vongola, though more importantly they saw him as a friend.

Giotto had no problem believing Tsuna returned the friendship from what he'd observed of their interactions, but what worried him was his descendant continued denial as the next Vongola Boss. It wasn't even lying or omitting thing because of future knowledge as he'd thought it was about at first. Tsuna truly seemed to be dreading the rôle.

Of course Giotto wished for his descendants to chose is own path as he did and if it took him away from Vongola so be it. But as long as Tsuna was not forced into it and chose for himself, from what he'd seen Tsuna would make a good boss.

He hadn't really thought about it before the future group arrival but since they were here, Tsuna was obviously the linking point between them and the one who seemed to always know where everyone was and needed.

While thinking about this he walked around the mansion looking for Tsuna, the boy was in the sitting room with his storm and rain, Hayato and Takeshi wasn't it ?

"Tsuna can we talk alone for a bit ?"

The boy looked surprised but nodded and followed him to one of the training room.

He'd heard the report another one had been destroyed by Alaude earlier before he went on elsewhere to continue his fight with Tsuna's Cloud guardian, it was worrying in its own right but he trusted the CEDEF boss not to take things too far.

"Seeing you the other day we seem to have similar abilities, so I thought we could spar, I might be able to give you tips."

Tsuna's flight instinct nearly took over him but calming the rapid beat of his heart he reminded himself that Giotto wasn't Reborn and probably didn't have crazy spartan training method, well for others than himself anyway, he still remembered the cliff climbing.

"Alright."

Giotto smiled, he'd felt Tsuna's apprehension at first but had quickly calmed down, he wondered what he thought about, then he closed his eyes and soon an orange flame appeared on his forhead as he reopened his eyes.

Tsuna scrambled to put on his ring and swallow a pill, igniting his own flame as his air became more composed.

Giotto took all that in before going in with a light attack that was easily parried. Both fought without weapons except their gloves, who any of their enemies or allies knew to be dangerous in their own right.

They exchanged a few more hits before Giotto came to a stop.

"You're better than I was at your age."

"You can understand that even though I haven't used any techniques ?" Tsuna tilted his head, in reality most of his techniques were adapted from Primo's so in a way he did not have to come up with them himself, not that mastering and adapting them for himself was not hard work.

Also he could see, compared to his unpolished fighting style, Giotto's was much more fluid and refined. It truly showed the difference in their dedication to training.

"Is this pill you took an artificial way to get into hyper mode ?" Giotto pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are every flame users using this method in the future ?"

"No, from what I know CEDEF created those pills and their distribution is limited to a few people to help draw out their dying will."

So CEDEF was indeed still existing alongside Vongola, Alaude would be pleased.

However he frowned a bit at what Tsuna said about those pills. It seemed rather unreliable to not be able to attain hyper mode or any flame abilities without them as supplement. And from what he had seen, Tsuna should be able to enter hyper mode by himself now, he understood the help in the beginning but by now his understanding of this process should be sufficient.

He told so to Tsuna who felt a bit reflective once again about his training and the fact he'd never truly tried to attain the hyper-mode by his own effort after he got the pills, granted before Reborn had to shoot him but it was all shortcut all the same.

And so they began to work on that until it was time for dinner where they joined the others.

During dinner, one of Primo's men hurried in and spoke in a hushed tone to Primo.

As they saw Primo nod with a small smile, everyone relaxed and went back to their dinner. Not long after, someone walked in the dining room again, much slower this time, it was a blind old man, Talbot.

Everyone respectfully greeted him and Primo invited him to join their meal.

Then a recounting of the event leading to the future group being there happened and Talbot seemed quite amused by the current situation by the end.

"I'll need at least three days to sent them back, also Vongola Primo do give me that wish stone, I'll need it."

And with that he closed himself into a room as the future group needed to decide what they would do in the meanwhile. But since it was late they left it for tomorrow and went to bed first.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 8

The next day severals of Primo's guardians needed to go to town again, so except Tsuna who would train with Giotto again, everyone from the future would be going too.

Well Alaude and Hibari were still missing since yesterday, though nobody was quite worried about it yet from the Clouds.

Of course Cozart and Elena would accompany them in town.

As everyone went to climb on the severals carriages ready, Enma who was walking toward them tripped over his feet and fell flat to the ground. Tsuna hurried to his rescue but tripped as well. They ended up helped by Yamamoto and Gokudera and shared a laugh about it.

Giotto and Cozart exchanged a look as they warmly watched over them.

Finally everyone was settled in the carriages and they left.

Tsuna and Giotto after seeing them off went on to their training.

Tsuna had been trying for over an hour already but he couldn't get into hyper mode well, the flame either flickered before extinguishing or didn't appear at all.

Giotto called a pause to let Tsuna rest a bit.

"You're not far but I think because of the lack of danger, instinctively your determination is lacking. That determination should be your point of focus."

Tsuna nodded, it wasn't new, Reborn often remarked on it too.

"Can I ask you why you do not want to become the next boss of Vongola ? All of your guardians seems to treat you as such already, mostly." Giotto hesitated before asking what really was on his mind since a while ago.

"It... It's not that simple in my time. Vongola... Well it has changed from it's initial goal, from your ideal. And its influence and strength is big, but I'm just me, Sawada Tsunayoshi, who grew up in a small town in Japan and was considered a loser. But then suddenly I'm told I'm the only heir left of this scary organization. It was already hard to accept but then a lot of things happened, good and bad, and I ended up dragging my friends in with me, most of them even got hurt more than me but still follow me." Tsuna honestly replied, wording the weight in his heart.

Beside the scariness of Vongola, and how normality was far from this kind of life, he was afraid one of his friends, one of the girls or the kids, would end up irreversibly hurt like Yamamoto nearly was.

Giotto listened attentively and while worried about what Tsuna revealed of his time Vongola, but he realized there wasn't much he could do about it, so he focused on Tsuna instead. Truthfully he shared the same fear, he always worried about his friends, the people around him or under his protection would be harmed. Even his family, his younger cousin Ricardo was part of Vongola, though in this case his flame made him suited to it.

"And there's that too, my friends are not my subordinates, how can I still be their friend if I'm their boss ?"

"On that front I do not think there is a need to worry. I was friend with G before becoming his boss but he is still one of my dearest friend, as are my other guardians no matter if we met before or after I became Vongola leader. A group where hard decisions must sometimes be made need someone at its helm and being their boss doesn't preclude being their friend, it's just that some situations require being more of one than the other." Primo explained.

Tsuna thought about it but still didn't know what to do.

"I chose my own path and did what I thought was right, you should do the same and if it lead you away from Vongola or destroy it, so be it. For what it's worth I think you would make a great boss for Vongola." Giotto smiled at his descendant.

Tsuna returned a small smile still conflicted.

"Now how about you try to enter hyper mode again."

Tsuna nodded and prepared to do so when an explosion was heard toward the front of the mansion.

Giotto's expression changed and he hurried towards the commotion, Tsuna following. When they arrived in the entry hall, G was already here.

"The Mitilo Famiglia is attacking ! The men reported a hundred enemies at least." He immediately informed Primo.

"They have the guts to attack us on our territory, they wouldn't come light handed." Primo said frowning. "Have the men prepare the counter-attack, the non-fighters should go hide as evacuation is not possible." Primo ordered as Tsuna watched from the side the famed First Vongola Boss in action. Not in combat, everyone already knew Giotto was the most powerful Boss of Vongola, but acting as a leader.

"G, we don't have time to wait for reinforcement, we'll go on the counter offensive ourselves."

"They probably chose to attack now after seeing most of your guardians go out to town today." G analyzed.

"I'm a bit worried for the town but if they attack there it would split their forces too much. And Tsuna's guardians are with that group too, they're strong right ?" Primo said.

"They are. I'll help too." Tsuna clenched his fist, he didn't care for conflict between mafia but he couldn't do nothing when Giotto and G were fighting, plus the sooner the battle finished, the quicker he could assess the situation of his friends.

While under the cover of G's bow, Primo and Tsuna made their move. The other Vongola men tried to hold the rest of the Mitilo men at bay, both being of similar strength it was a bit of an impasse on that side but it gave time to the two Sky to rest between taking down enemies.

Only a quarter of an hour after the battle start, the rear side of the attacking Mitilo men showed signs of being attacked.

The reinforcement were here and initiated a pincer attack.

Primo's and Tsuna's guardians, plus two Shimon bosses had arrived.

The battle turned completely unfavorable as the strong Vongola overwhelmed the Mitilo. Though half of the Mitilo were flames users, they were brought down in the end.

However one of those men suddenly appeared with an hostage at gun point. Several of his comrades laid behind him electrocuted and he himself had some sign of it but his hand gripped the neck of the child tightly as if ready to snap it and held a gun in his other hand, somewhat wrecked with tremors, to Lambo's head.

Tsuna seeing this, Lambo small tear-strained and snotty face enable to resist anymore, felt fury take over him. The pills induced hyper mode had finished running a bit before but now a new determination to help his family took over and reignited the orange flame on his forehead as his gaze was on Lambo. Quickly bringing his hands together, his flame began to flicker. He began to advance toward the man who panicked.

"Ah ! Don't come any closer !" He changed the target of his gun in panic and fired at Tsuna who vanished to reappear before the Mitilo hired gun and wrapped his hand around the gun and the man's hand. Immediately ice began to encase the gun before spreading out.

"Do not touch my little brother." Tsuna said in a deadly voice, removing Lambo from his grasp as he became a total ice statue.

"Wahh !" Lambo began to wail while gripping Tsuna's shirt.

"Yosh, yosh. It's over now, no need to cry." Tsuna comforted the seven-years old awkwardly.

"Jyuudaime ! I'm sorry, I told the cow-brat to go hide but I didn't think he'd get caught !" Gokudera hurried at their side.

"Sorry Tsuna." Yamamoto apologized too.

"Lambo-sama isn't the wrong one ! I was gonna explode them with my grenades when that guy tried to catch me, I fried him but more came."

"Why didn't you go hide like I told you causing Jyuudaime trouble." Scolded Gokudera though he was obviously relieved Lambo was fine.

"It's not my fault ! Baka-dera is a meanie !"

"Mah mah !" Yamamoto calmed them down. "Everyone's alright that's what matter." He smiled.

Tsuna sighed but looking around it would indeed seem like the battle was over and most of his and Primo's guardians were heading their way while the Vongola men rounded up what was left.

Primo was giving out instructions for the post-battle when Alaude appeared near him and threw a ring at his feet that Giotto recognized as the Mitilo famiglia boss ring.

"The Mitilo famiglia and base has been removed." He said tonelessly.

Which meant nothing less than total annihilation for the Mitilo. Well now they knew where the cloud guardians had disappeared to yesterday.

Speaking of which, Hibari was leaning against a tree at the edge of the forest not far from Tsuna and his group.

Only Daemon was missing as he stayed behind to protect the town just in case. They sent a messenger for him to come back.

Being in a festive mood after winning a battle, everyone was lively for Lunch.

* * *

Happy birthday Reborn! I'm not that good at battle scenes so sorry if it's short.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: KHR belong to Amano Akira

 **Meeting in the Past**

Chapter 9

In the afternoon Tsuna went back to training his hyper mode with the help of Giotto. The Primo Vongola hadn't missed Tsuna successfully entering the state on his own at the end of the battle.

"You should remember the feeling and determination you had then, it should be the key for you." He advised him.

Tsuna thought back about it and tried again.

The flame flickered to life and when he opened his eyes they were burning orange. He'd finally succeeded.

They didn't stop the training though, first they made sure Tsuna could enter Hyper mode at will, then Giotto showed him some of the things he did in his own training and gave him some advices for his weapon and fighting style.

They trained like that for the reminder of the day and the following day as well.

And they weren't the only ones who decided to train. During the battle, most of the guardians had noticed their weapons similarity and decided to help the younger guardians too.

And so most of everyone was busy training. Even Lambo who was usually too lazy to do anything but play was seriously listening to Lampo, who said he did it only to protect the Lightning guardian position future dignity, training to beat up the bad guy. Even Cozart was helping Enma train.

There was exception though. Of course Mukuro had no need or desire to train with Daemon or listen to any advices he could have and Daemon himself was busy working, picking up the slack of the other guardians as they were now training the new generation. Chrome only needed Mukuro as teacher for her illusions, and spent time with Elena, she ended up bettering her Italian and learning a few lessons of etiquette though.

Hibari, being Hibari, he just regularly fought with Alaude, not much words exchanged, and if it helped him improving his abilities that was due to fighting an experienced fighter. He could have fought with the other strong guardians in this time but they weren't his to fight.

On the day after the battle, in the evening, Talbot reappeared.

"It's nearly finished, tomorrow morning the younglings can go back to their time." He announced.

The atmosphere became a bit strange, the future group were glad to soon be able to go home but that meant they would never see the past people again, everyone was sad at that thought as they'd learned to know each other in the last few days. Both the first and tenth Vongola generations felt that. Still they could not stay in a time they didn't belong in.

On the next day, everyone spent their time doing their own things, saying goodbyes.

And finally it was time to depart.

"No matter what you decide, I'm proud to have a descendant like you Tsuna." Primo whispered to him.

Tsuna felt a bit moved, he'd never truly felt the blood relation with Giotto, it had been too far in the past to feel the connection but now he knew the Italian man who was his ancestor and had created the Vongola, it wasn't as intangible anymore.

"Thank you, for everything." He returned and they smiled at each other. Turning his head he could see Enma exchanging similar words with the first Shimon boss.

"Now gather around and pour your flames in the device."

The time device in question looked like a round metal shield with seven colored gems representing the flames elements surrounding the wish stone.

"Pour your flames in, think of your time, and it will activate." Talbot explained.

Looking at each other they went toward the device and beginning with Tsuna began to pour their flames in, thankfully they had the experience of the Battle game. The gems lit brightly and then the wish stone shined an array of rainbow light, enveloping them and forcing everyone to close their eyes.

When Primo and his guardians opened them again, the future visitors were gone.

"By the way, I forgot about it when I first arrived here the other day but here Primo, what you ordered is finished. Have a look." Talbot passed a medium box to the Vongola boss.

Giotto opened the lid and smiled. Seven pocket watch were inside.

"Thank you Talbot." He said before turning towards his guardians. "As my thanks for staying by my side all these years."

He gave each one a corresponding watch as they thanked him.

"Now, drink this." Talbot took nine little bottles out of his mantle. "You'll forget any future knowledge."

No one was happy about it, they truly wanted to remember that time and the people they met, particularly Primo as when Tsuna went back to his time, he'd felt hope for the future. But messing with time was dangerous and so resigned they downed the little bottle with hope of one day remembering those events.

Meanwhile in a certain time, in the town of Namimori, in the garden of the Sawada house, a group of people appeared.

When the group looked around they saw they were home. Tsuna sighed relieved, before something collided with the back of his head.

"Ouch ! Reborn why'd you do that ?!" He rubbed the sore spot.

"Hmphf. So how was your trip ?" The baby asked with a smirk.

Tsuna thought about it before saying, "It was good."

"Is that so, give me the details later. Others want to see you lot."

Tsuna had of course noticed his father smiling at him next to old Talbot and he nodded before Lambo excitedly interrupted by running past them into the house.

"Mama ! I'm back !"

"I should also go home to see my old man." Yamamoto said, smiling as usual.

"I extremely need to go home too ! Kyoko might be worried." Ryohei followed.

"We'll take our leave too Boss." Added Chrome as Mukuro was already walking away.

Hibari was nowhere to be seen, having long vanished probably to patrol Namimori to see if anything had disturbed the peace in his absence.

"I better go back to see the others. I hope Adelheid won't be angry." Enma said too, muttering the second part.

"Alright." Tsuna nodded understanding them.

"You'll see them tomorrow at graduation anyway." Reborn said.

"Right, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Huh ?! What ? How is graduation tomorrow already ?" Tsuna panicked, he still had a week before graduation when he was sent to the past.

"Be grateful you didn't miss it." Reborn mercilessly returned.

Defeated Tsuna truly thought it was a good point with time hijinks.

Everyone then waved goodbyes and left.

"I'll make my move too Jyuudaime, I should check on my place." Gokudera said.

"Hayato, it's still early, come back later to eat dinner here." Bianchi suddenly came onto the porch.

"Aneki." Gokudera pressed a hand to his stomach and paled assaulted by nausea. It still was better than before as he didn't faint anymore but he hurriedly left.

"Uh uh uh. It's good to see my device worked as intended." Talbot approached Tsuna who quickly bowed in greeting.

"Thank you for your help."

"No need for that. Now allow these old bones to leave as well, I have to go home." He said before leaving taking the device with him.

"Tsuna-nii ! Welcome home." Fuuta rushed to Tsuna. "Mama said she'd make Lambo and your's favorite food for dinner tonight since you came back from your trip"

The boy clung to Tsuna's arm pulling him inside.

"Good job." Iemitsu ruffled his son's hair when they passed him. The brunette wanted to protest a bit but didn't say anything.

"Tsu-kun, welcome home." His mother smiled at him, I-Pin next to her and Lambo in her arms.

"I'm home."

* * *

The next day was a rush as the entire house had to get ready for Tsuna's graduation. Thankfully Tsuna himself had to be in school earlier than the guests and left the chaotic house behind.

Gokudera was waiting for him like most morning, and they made their way to school, meeting Yamamoto on the road.

When they arrived Hibari was at the gate, sparing them a glance.

"Hurry to your classroom herbivores or I'll bite you to death."

Not minding the Prefect attitude they greeted him before hurrying to their classroom, just in case.

Enma and the girls were already here.

"Good morning Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun." Smiled Kyoko. "Onii-chan said you went on a trip to Italy, how nice. Invite us too next time, okay ?"

"Ah, yes. It was kind of out of the blue this time so..." Tsuna scratched the back of his head embarrassed. He was actually surprised the excuse Onii-san gave this time was reasonable sounding and quite close to the truth, they were in Italy after all.

Still seeing the suspicious look of Hana, she didn't completely believe it, even though she should be the only one of their group still completely unaware of the Vongola and Mafia.

"Alright settle down !" Their teacher entered the classroom.

After that the teacher took the attendance and then they were made to stand in order outside the classroom before being taken to the gymnasium.

The parents weren't there yet but once all graduating class had sat, the gymnasium doors were reopen for the families.

His parents as well as all the kids, Reborn and Bianchi were there, Haru was in the group as well, he spotted Yamamoto's dad and next to Ryohei, his and Kyoko's parents. In the last row of seats, Ken and Chikusa seemed to be hiding, he couldn't see Mukuro but he felt his presence faintly, so did Chrome judging by her small smile. The Shimon who'd already graduated were also here, supporting the four younger ones. Hibari was leaning against the wall behind the teachers, who seemed a bit discomfited by the Prefect presence.

Finally the ceremony started.

By the end Tsuna was relieved it went without an itch, no attack, no Reborn upstaging the principal, he and Enma didn't trip while going to receive their diploma.

Graduation photos were taken, his mother was shooting non-stop, except when she was in the photos with Tsuna. He took one with his parents alone, one with them and the kids, severals with his friends, well he took a lot of pictures with all of his close ones. But he was happy about it, three years ago the him who was friendless couldn't have imagined this scene.

Yamamoto's Dad invited everyone back to the sushi shop to celebrate and his mother said she'd go back home first to get the cakes she'd prepared. The Sasagawa couldn't make it as they had to go back to work and of course Hibari was absent as he wouldn't be caught dead anywhere that crowded.

Still everyone else came and celebrated. Looking over them, Tsuna felt at peace with his life at this moment and smiled.

* * *

This is the last chapter, I hope you've enjoyed reading this story and thank you for sticking to the end. It was never meant to be a long action oriented story, rather this was born because I was thinking of what would each generations talk about if they could see each other face to face. Anyway thank you for all the follow, favorite and reviews! And Happy birthday Tsuna!


End file.
